valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of the Gleaming Augite
.png |Azurite|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Petitrite|Floor Reward |Spinel|Amalgamation |Lady Spinel|Amalgamation |Moira|Fantasy Archwitch |Curtana|Archwitch |Chalcedony|Amalgamation |Seed Of Hope|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Water Of Grace|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crystal Ore|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crystal Dragon|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Sage Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Mirror Maiden (LR) Shard|Ranking Reward |Chalcedony Shard (Yin)|Amalgamation Material |Chalcedony Shard (Yang)|Amalgamation Material |Lapis Lazuli|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Turquoise|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Amy|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The of the Gleaming Augite event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on December 1st ～ 11:59 on December 18th (JST). ■Details regarding the event The of the Gleaming Augite is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring Pass from defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you proceed to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the more powerful bosses will appear and the better chance of obtaining extravagant rewards. The Fantasy Archwitch MOIRA has returned! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch CURTANA will appear in the Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch MOIRA will appear in the Celestial Realm World Map 2! CURTANA and MOIRA cards possess a Skip skill that can be very helpful in winning battles during the of the Gleaming Augite event. Use this opportunity to obtain and take advantage of these cards! ※CURTANA and MOIRA can be obtained by maximizing its likability rating and as a reward for subjugating Archwitches! ※You will not earn Archwitch Hunt Points for defeating CURTANA and MOIRA during this event. ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR PETITRITE card, that can be obtained as a Floor Arrival reward and as a Rune Boss reward, is amalgamated with a material card, it will become the GUR SPINEL card! In addition, if DRAGON material card, that can be obtained if ranked within 1000th, is amalgamated with GUR SPINEL card, it will become the LR AZURITE card! Plus, if DRESS material card, that can be obtained if ranked within 2000th, is amalgamated with GUR SPINEL card, it will become the GUR SPINEL card that possesses with a second skill! ※Amalgamation will strengthen the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset after amalgamation. You can obtain the material cards as a Arrival Reward and/or Boss Reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Plus, if OF HOPE material card is amalgamated with either GUR LAZULI, GUR TURQUOISE or GSR AMY, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill. ※UR LAZULI, UR TURQUOISE and SR AMY can be obtained by performing summons. ---- ■Appearance of another Rune Boss! Starting 12:00 on December 11th (JST), a special Rune Boss CHALCEDONY will appear for the duration of the of the Gleaming Augite event! SHARD (YIN) and SHARD (YANG) can be obtained as a reward for defeating the Rune Boss CHALCEDONY. If you amalgamate SHARD (YIN) card and SHARD (YANG) card, it will become UR CHALCEDONY. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, the drop rate of the material card used to amalgamate with PETITRITE will increase 2x when Rune Boss CHALCEDONY is encountered. So use this opportunity to evolve PETITRITE !! Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.